Farley Flavors
Farley Flavors is the main antagonist of Shock Treatment, the not-as-beloved follow-up, or 'equal' to The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He is the CEO of the company Farley Flavors' Faith Factory, which turns the city of Denton into a giant television studio. Biography He is not seen first, for many moments you only saw a man sitting in front of many monitors, watching over Denton. Finally, he shows himself in a video clip and asks Janet, who's in the care of the television moderators while Brad is trapped in a padded cell for the "treatment", to be his "Girl Next Door", and Janet agrees. In one day, Janet becomes Denton's star. However, Janet's friend Betty Hapshatt finds out that Farley is Brad's twin brother, and Farley has had Brad committed so he can have Janet for himself. When Betty and Judge Oliver Wright (who is played by Charles Gray, who portrayed Ernst Stavro Blofeld in Diamonds Are Forever) help Brad escape, Brad confronts Farley. When Janet realizes that Farley has been using her, she returns to Brad. Farley sends both in a cell and invites Denton's whole population into the studio. Because the guard of the cell runs with them, too, Brad, Janet, Wright and Hapshatt escape. Even though Farley's duplicity has been exposed, he manages to convince the townspeople that he can make them all "success stories", and they worship him as the film ends. Personality Farley Flavors is a very charismatic man, knowing just what to say to convince people what to do, this could also unarguably be seen as manipulative. Although he may be charismatic at some points he is also shown to have quite a temper, we especially see this in the Duel Duet squence when Brad confronts him. Farley loses his grip and baselessly insults Brad as Brad makes valid points about Farley's character. The Duel Duet sequence as well as his other song Farley's Song is a good showcase for how animated Farley is, making many hand gestures and face twitches as he sings. Gallery Shock Treatment- Farley's Song|Farley's Song farleyflavorslogo.gif|Farley Flavors' familiar looking brand logo. Trivia *The original idea of the movie was the return of Dr. Frank-N-Furter, but Tim Curry refused to join the sequel. *Tim Curry was also offered the role of Farley for Shock Treatment, but didn't take it due to him having to play both Farley and Brad. He was also not confident in his American accent. *Farley and Brad were played by the same actor, Cliff de Young. *Farley seems to be based on Adolf Hitler: Their signs and the way they talk in a speech are similar and they both are fascists. *The Farley Flavors brand logo resembles a swastika. *Farley is shown to have a ring despite not being married. This is most likely due to the fact that all polititions are known to have wives and he wants to fit that standard for the close minded people of Denton to accept him as their mayor. Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brainwashers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Supremacists Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Envious Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Gaolers Category:Misogynists Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed